rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Josh Homme
| instrumentos = voces, guitarra, baixo, piano, teclados, batería, órgano, lap steel | bandas = Kyuss, Queens of the Stone Age, Eagles of Death Metal, Them Crooked Vultures }} Joshua Michael Homme (nacido o 17 de maio de 1973 en Joshua Tree, California) é un músico e produtor estadounidense. Foi un dos membros fundadores da banda de stoner rock Kyuss, e tamén de Queens of the Stone Age, onde canta e toca a guitarra. Sen embargo Homme é un multi-instrumentista e tamén toca o baixo, a batería e os teclados. Co-fundou e ocasionalmente toca con Eagles of Death Metal como baterista, e continua producindo e editando series de improvisación musical con outros músicos, a maioría da escea de Palm Desert, coñecidas coma The Desert Sessions. Biografía Infancia Homme naceu en Joshua Tree, California e medrou en Palm Desert, e comezou a tocar a guitarra aos 9 anos. As súa primeiras influencias musicais incluen ás bandas de crossover hardcore punk Black Flag, Charged GBH e Discharge, así coma Jimi Hendrix, Led Zeppelin e ZZ Top. Co seu metro con 96 centímetros Homme comezou a chamar a atención dos adestradores deportivos do instituto. Sen embargo, o seu principal interese era a música, e todos os esforzos en convertelo nun atleta foron en van. Posteriormente Homme citou ao surf coma a súa principal actividade deportiva. Kyuss Aos 14 anos, en 1987, Homme formou unha banda de heavy metal cos compañeiros da escola John Garcia e Brant Bjork en Palm Desert chamada Sons of Kyuss (posteriormente abreviado a Kyuss), onde era o principal guitarrista. A banda converteuse nun fenómeno de culto a principios dos anos 90. A banda a miúdo conducía horas para tocar en lugares illados no deserto e usaba xeradores para poder actuar, e esos eventos, coñecidos coma "Generator Parties" convertéronse nunha lenda na subcultura rock. En directo con Kyuss, Homme xogaba frecuentemente co equipamente coa intención de conseguir un ton máis sicodélico, tocando a miúdo a súa guitarra Ovation Ultra GP con vellos amplificadores Ampeg de baixo e cunha serie de pedais mentres afinaba a súa guitarra dous semitonos máis baixa, para así darlle un carácter máis pesado ás cancións. Queens of the Stone Age Kyuss separouse en 1995 e Homme estivo de xira coa banda de grunge Screaming Trees coma segundo guitarrista para ocupar o seu tempo libre. El e o vocalista Mark Lanegan se fixeron bos amigos durante o tempo de xira, e Homme posteriormente reclutouno como vocalista adicional para Queens of the Stone Age. Disguatado polas constantes discusións e pola falta de progresión da banda, Homme deixou o grupo un ano despois. Fundou Gamma Ray, un grupo máis centrado no seu estilo e gustos, que posteriormente converteuse en Queens of the Stone Age en 1997. Queens of the Stone Age editou o seu álbum de debut en 1998. Orixinalmente, preguntoulle a un bo número de vocalistas, incluído Lanegan, para actuar como cantante para a banda, pero rematou por facer de vocalista principal por primeira vez na súa carreira. Homme tamén tocou a guitarra con Screaming Trees e Mark Lanegan (que posteriormente uníuse a Queens of the Stone Age). Outrasbandas ou proxectos nos que colaborou son: Mondo Generator, Foo Fighters, PJ Harvey, Fatso Jetson, Like Hell, Mark Lanegan Band, Masters of Reality, The Aquitted Felons, Millionaire, Wellwater Conspiracy, U.N.K.L.E., Melissa Auf der Maur, Paz Lenchantin, A Perfect Circle, Death from Above 1979, Martina-Topley Bird, Earthlings?, Mastodon, Peaches, and Local H. Homme, Josh Homme, Josh